


Chained and Bound

by Miss_Lv



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Anal Plug, Begging, Cock Cages, Confinement, Crying, Dark, Dark Arts, Dark Family, Dark Newt, Dark Percival, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Emotional Manipulation, Forced Bonding, Forced Marriage, Forced Orgasm, Forced Relationship, Gaslighting, Incest, M/M, Manipulation, Mind Break, Minor A/B/O, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Spanking, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Parent/Child Incest, Praise Kink, Sexual Grooming, Truth Spells, Veela Newt, Voyeurism, mentions of violence and murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 06:44:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15137402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Lv/pseuds/Miss_Lv
Summary: Newt felt a bit of cold creep into his bones, worry eating at him. But he also knew without a doubt that his father hadn’t raised him to sell him off. Percival had been a good father, always cared for Newt. Babied him and spoiled him a bit more than Theseus.His soft omega son.His precious boy.“Oh,” Newt breathed weakly and his father looked so proud that Newt put it together himself. “You h-had me to m-mate me.”“Not just mate,” Percival corrected gently, cupping Newt’s neck in both hands, a gesture of support and control as he made Newt look up at him. “I’m going to marry you, my little darling. My omega bride.”





	Chained and Bound

**Author's Note:**

> Dead Dove: Do Not Eat is a warning or tag used to indicate that a work that contains tropes or elements that may be deemed "problematic" without explicitly condemning the problematic aspects.
> 
> This is a full on rape, break, and reconditioning fic and is darkkkkkk. It's not the worst I've done but it is full on non-consensual sex. Please skip this one if you feel this might be too much, you have been warned. 
> 
> For my lovely girl who is as depraved as I am. <3

 

Newt isn’t scared of his father exactly.

There’s no worry his father would ever hurt him or such dire thoughts. More a worry of disappointing him, of letting the man who raised him down. Newt’s father has worked hard to give his children every chance to succeed and to follow their own paths. Newt was never forced into a magical field he didn’t want to be in and he knows that is rare for wealthy dark families. Neither was Theseus. But Newt knew their father had been pleased when Theseus had followed his footsteps and became an auror. But then he had never seemed upset when Newt first expressed a desire to research magical creatures.

Even when Newt was disciplined at the school for keeping secret pets, his father had only wanted Newt to be a good child and follow the rules. Or at least not get caught so often.

Theseus had gone to Ilvermorny before Newt was old enough to go and had spent half his time learning and the other half avoiding assassination attempts. It had gotten bad enough that their father had managed to receive special permission to send Newt abroad to be educated at Hogwarts in Britain. He had even used a fake last name, Scamander.

Growing up, Newt can see he was doted on, the younger son, the softer omega boy. But his father was always a strict man with others, demanding the best of the servants and those who worked for him. He was a dominant and cunning man in the political world and a powerful wizard in general. Feared by those who rejected the dark arts and were scared of them. The Graves has always practiced dark magic, had always stepped with one foot in the light and one in the shadow, his father would say. A balancing act.

Perhaps it was that way of thinking that had Newt so worried. Would his father be understanding or would he reject Newt’s intentions? A blessing would mean the world to Newt and denial would mean Leta would have to hide away, lest the Graves assassins find her. Newt dearly hoped his friend would be safe, that it wouldn’t come to such terrible things.

 

“Come in,” his father called, voice holding that commanding permission that always had Newt obeying since he was a boy. He might be able to make mischief with anyone else, but Newt had always listened to his father.

“Morning,” he offered softly as he entered his father's imposing study. It was in their home and meant for personal business as opposed to his large office in MACUSA’s building, meant for more public work matters.

“Morning, my boy.”

Newt watched him finish signing a document and look up, motioning for Newt to take a seat which he hastily did. His father pulled off his reading glasses and peered at Newt with a relaxed expression as he sat back.

“Well, you’ve asked for an official meeting and I must admit I’m curious why,” Percival told him and Newt nodded. This was his first time asking for such a formal thing. His hands were clasped together in his lap, fidgeting nervously.

“It’s about, please hear me out,” he requested, glancing up at his father and meeting his gaze a moment. Percival nodded and Newt swallowed. “It’s about the restriction on my courting.”

Newt watched his father’s face close off, every expression wiped away as he waited for Newt to go on.

“I…I know I’m not to court for my own protection and such. But I am almost nineteen now and most my age are betrothed if not married already. And there is… my dear friend Leta has asked if we might court and I think I would like to.” Newt rushed the words out, trying to say it all as quickly as he could.

“P-please?” He added after a breath.

“You think?” His father repeated, always picking up on everything.

“I know,” Newt corrected hastily.

“I don’t think you do,” his father decided, pushing his chair back and standing, straightening his vest as he walked around his large desk. He stopped at the front, directly in front of Newt and leaned back on the edge of his desk.

“You want to court this alpha. Who has never come to our home, never formally introduced herself? This stranger from a British dark family known for mental illness?”

“Leta’s not like that! She’s nice, she’s been a good friend,” Newt defended, feeling emotional and like a child being scolded with his father looming over him.

“Papa, please,” Newt whispered, looking at the floor and waiting for his father’s judgment.

Percival sighed out, Newt could see him run a hand through his hair before he pushed off the desk edge and closed the distance between them. Warm calloused hands reached out and tipped Newt’s chin up, all the way until he strained with it. His father looked down at him, searching Newt’s face for something it seemed.

“You honestly think you’re ready for this? Ready for courting and marriage?”

Newt nodded his head, feeling his father’s fingers holding his jaw lightly.

“Stand up then,” Percival commanded and Newt blinked, not expecting such a demand.

“Up,” his father motioned when Newt failed to obey right away and he stood hastily, nearly tipping the chair. His father motioned a hand and the chair moved away, leaving Newt standing before his father’s desk with his father making a slow circle around him.

“Papa?”

“Strip.”

Newt jerked and turned to stare at his father as he peered at Newt calmly.

“W-what?”

“You heard me. You want to court and marry? Prove you’re not a child anymore? Then strip down now, everything off.”

Newt opened his mouth to protest, the study doors wide open with servants walking by. But it was clearly some sort of test, refusal would likely mean his father would refuse him. So he swallowed his nerve and pushed the embarrassment down as he began to undo his vest buttons. His father took a spot resting against the desk once more and just watched as Newt slowly took off his vest, shirt, shoes, trousers, socks, and underclothes. Until Newt stood there bare before his father, very aware of the sound of people walking down the hallways. No one would dare say anything, Newt had walked by and seen his father torturing people in this study and walked on, used to such things. No one would bat an eyelash at Newt being naked.

“You have grown well,” his father decided, peering at Newt like he was up for inspection. Newt flushed hotly and tried not to jump when his father’s magic crept up his thighs. It sank into his skin, seeking hidden spells and testing Newt’s own magic. It was deeply intimate and anyone else Newt’s magic would deflect naturally. But this was his father, the man who raised him, and so Newt’s magic let his own mingle as it pleased.

 “I’m not under a spell,” Newt muttered softly and his father chuckled.

“But you wish to run off and marry some girl?”

“Court,” Newt corrected. “I want to court.”

“Courting leads to marriage. Marriage means you leave this family for good. We’re not a nomaj family, you won’t visit at Christmas. You’ll leave and be gone forever. Are you that eager to leave?”

Newt shook his head immediately. It had always hurt his heart so deeply, the idea that because he was an omega he would have to leave his father and brother one day.

“Leta said we would visit and I believe her,” Newt explained softly.

“Leta. Leta this and Leta that. This alpha I’ve never met, who seems to think it’s fine to make you come ask me and not present herself properly.”

“Britain is different.”

“Did she tell you that? You’re very naive to believe it Newt, you usually know better.”

Newt stared down at the carpet, at his own bare toes.

“You’re not going to let me court her are you?” He asked, realizing the truth of it from the way his father spoke of Leta.

“Of course not. This random alpha? Nonsense, you’re better than that. I’d hoped to give you more time, to grow up and enjoy your youth. But if you’re old enough to come asking, you’re old enough to know now.”

“Know?” Newt glanced up as his father frowned at him, nodding his head and coming to stand before Newt once more.

“You’re already promised. You always have been.”

Newt blinked, staring at his father in disbelief. Surely he would know if he were in an arranged marriage? But dark families kept so many secrets. Newt had heard of secret marriages before.

“What? When? To who?”

His father watched him a moment before reaching out a comforting hand, to take Newt’s own gently and squeeze in reassurance. Despite being denied and told this shocking thing, Newt took a measure of consolation from this father’s touch. Few people would be given such reassurances.

Perhaps only Newt even.  

“You were born for it.”

“B-born?”

“So was Theseus. Most would have sent him away, an alpha born to one-day overthrow me.”

Newt looked at his father, trying to understand what he was saying. Theseus was a good son and loyal to their small family. But it was understood most dark families had power shifts, younger alphas taking over, sometimes violently.

“Theseus isn’t like that,” Newt defended weakly and his father snorted.

“He is, and one day he will. I’ve raised him as such, I decided to raise a strong son to take over one day, to hand the reins to him rather than have them slipped out of my cold fingers. But that’s between me and your brother.”

“And me?”

“Do you know why I married your mother?”

Newt shook his head in negative. He knew there was a reason but no one would ever tell him. Not even Theseus would give up the secret if he knew it. If Newt cared more about it, he would have chased the secret, but with so many of them in the family, it was best to pick and choose carefully which to learn. He had always supposed it had to do with her family line or some such thing that didn’t really matter.

“Because she was the daughter of a Veela and human union, half of her was a wild creature.”

Newt couldn’t help but smile a bit. He’d always loved that knowledge, that his blood was from something so wild and wonderful. A magical creature. Newt was one, more so than most other people.

“She bore a beautiful son, Theseus is charismatic and will always be able to pull people in. You were her omega child, a gorgeous boy, so lovely to look at, even if you don’t realize it.”

Newt flushed red, looking down. Some people had called him pretty before, but his shyness had always had him rushing from compliments.

“Did you know Veela bond for life? They only ever take one mate.”

“But mother, she wasn’t like that?”

“She was, just not with me sadly. A man from before, one whom she kept seeing long after we married. She at least had the decency to make sure you and Theseus were sired by me. You know the story of how it went after that.”

Newt chewed his lip, trying to take all the information and put together a picture.

“Mom tried to hurt me, that’s why you had to kill her?”

Percival nodded. Newt’s father had four wives over the years and all of them had turned out deadly. Trying to kill Percival for his power or wealth, all with dark motives. It was the danger of being a dark family. Both of the women his father married after Newt’s mother had been killed for trying to hurt Newt. Always jealous of the open love and affection Percival had for his younger son.

“She found out you see, realized that I had no intention of keeping her. That she was a placeholder, being used as much as she was using me.”

“F-found out?”

“Why I wanted an omega child so badly.”

Newt felt a bit of cold creep into his bones. But he also knew without a doubt that his father hadn’t raised him to sell him off. Percival had been a good father, always cared for Newt. Babied him and spoiled him a bit more than Theseus.

His soft omega son.

His precious boy.

“Oh,” Newt breathed weakly and his father looked so proud that Newt put it together himself.

“You h-had me to m-mate me.”

“Not just mate,” Percival corrected gently, cupping Newt’s neck in both hands, a gesture of support and control as he made Newt look up at him. “I’m going to marry you, my little darling. My omega bride.”

Newt honestly didn’t know how to react. Part of him wanted to reject such a dirty thing, an immoral and wrong notion. But something deep down relaxed, that pit of worry he would have to leave his father one-day fading. Newt had never liked the idea of it, had always planned to avoid it.  

“...Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I didn’t want you burdened, didn’t want you to ever have to keep such a secret. The perfect wife of Percival Graves, growing up to marry and gain so much power, to be the mother of an entire generation of powerful wizards and witches. It was easier for you not to know, safer. You’ve already had so many attempts on your life simply as my son. If there was any hint of something more, it would have been hell to keep you safe and let you be your wild self as well.”

“Do I have a choice?” Newt whispered, blinking away tears. Some part of him so horrified but not shocked. It made a twisted sense. His father was never able to find a wife he could trust so he made one. There were notions as well, about pureblood and keeping the line strong via incest. Newt knew families who married their children together. He had thought they were above such superstitions.

“Of course not,” his father replied gently, leaning in to kiss Newt’s brow. “You never did my darling boy. You were born for this; you gave life to Theseus simply because I thought you’d like having a sibling.”

“Papa,” Newt plead, tears falling down his eyes. His father wiped them lovingly but his face remained unmoved.

“My darling boy, old enough now to take your place.”

Newt felt his father’s magic sink in, taking hold of him like physical hands.

“Shall we take a closer look?”

Newt whimpered.

“First off, you’ll tell me everywhere that little alpha bitch touched you.”

Newt shook his head, trembling as his father frowned at him.

“Such loyalty,” he mused. “You’d give her your trust before me? I must admit I’m rather hurt Newt.”

“It’s not that, you k-know it’s not. I just… I just don’t want you to hurt her.”

“So she has touched you then?” Percival’s face looked thunderous and Newt shook his head in a quick denial.

“You have too many spells on me not to know, if I wasn’t p-pure.”

Percival seemed to calm himself, nodding his head in agreement. It only made Newt more nervous, knowing his father who was usually so controlled was on edge over this matter. Newt watched his father cross the room, picking up an expensive bottle and pouring himself a glass. If Newt messed this up, Leta could very well end up dead for it. His father wasn’t someone to act rashly but in the few things he felt passionate about, he often overreacted.

Newt had always been one of those things to spark such emotion.  

He watched his father sip his drink and then walk back to him, holding the glass out and tipping it to Newt’s mouth in silent command. Newt wanted to turn his head away, he didn’t like alcohol, but didn’t dare. His father would pin him down and force him to drink if he wished, there was no real choice.

Percival watched him intently take a few submissive sips, the powerful alcohol not enough to hide the truth potion tingling down his throat. Newt shivered, standing there nude and drugged now. Confused as he watched his father sip it himself. He wanted to be drugged and wanted Newt to know it as well.

“What’s your true name?” Percival asked easily, and Newt couldn't fight the compulsion to answer truthfully. His father made utterly extraordinary potions, such powerful and dangerous things.

“Whisper it in my ear,” his father commanded, the magic around the room pulsing, rising up to ensure no one could overhear. Not that they normally could within the Graves manor.  

“P-Persephone Graves,” Newt breathed lowly, afraid to speak too loudly even with the formidable wards of the room and house. Birth names were a carefully guarded secret. A name was power; a name could be used to curse or control someone. Even from across the world. So magical born all had a birth name and a given name, one they went by to the world and one they kept a deep secret, only giving to those few they trusted.

“I named you well, gave that to you, knowing you would be my wife one day,” his father explained, circling him. He stepped in close and leaned to Newt’s ear to speak softly.  

“My name is Hades Graves you see, given to me by my mother hoping I would do well in this dark family.”

Newt swallowed, glancing at his father as he smiled at him easily, giving away one of the greatest weakness he had like it was easy. Taking a truth potion so Newt knew it was the truth as well. Giving him all the power he needed to destroy his father.

Because he knew Newt would keep it safe.

Newt jerked when his father’s bare hand cupped his arse, squeezing roughly at the smooth skin. The callous hand seemed to know the right pressure, enough to sting but not ache. That rough hand moved as he father circled him. Cupping his cock and squeezing him there as well. Enough to make Newt whimper, tears pricking in his eyes at this shameful thing happening to him. His father sipped his potion as his one hand trailed over Newt’s body, caressing and biting as he pleased. Pulling at his soft nipples until they were puffy and red.

“So exquisite,” he admired and Newt glanced at the truth potion, knowing his father truly thought that.

Against his will, Newt’s cock began to fill.

“Did you really think she could handle you? You’ve always loved being wild. Do you think some little girl could control that impulse? Keep you from going too far and getting into trouble? How many times has papa cleaned up the messes you’ve made with poachers?”

Percival let go of his glass, it floated in the air calmly as the man cupped Newt’s neck with both hands. He squeezed a bit, enough to make it hard to draw in air and then his thumbs rubbed Newt’s jaw as he leaned in to kiss him roughly.

It was a dominating thing, not soft and sweet like Leta at all. His father was laying a claim on him, mouth harsh and taking as he pleased.

Newt’s knees trembled.

His hands balled into trembling fists to keep from reaching out to him.

“Tell me where she touched you,” he muttered against Newt’s mouth, a warning he wouldn’t ask again in his tone.

“We h-held hands and kissed a few times,” Newt confessed.

“How many times?”

“Three.”

“Did she put her tongue in your mouth?”

“Y-yes.”

Percival hummed contemplatively, reaching out to take one of Newt’s hands and hold it up before him. His fingers went slack and opened up as his father inspected them, as if he could see Leta’s touch lingering.

Percival stared at Newt as he leaned down to lick his palm. Newt’s gaze dropping down as he felt heat lick up his spine. His father’s tongue wet and hot as it traced the lines of his palm. He worked in no rush, taking his time as he cleaned every inch of Newt’s hand. When he sank a finger into his mouth, Newt could feel the light scrape of teeth on his digit. It makes him shiver, that dangerous caress, his father more than able to harm. Newt had grown up seeing his power. Had sat on his father’s knee as other men begged for their lives before them, had screamed and died by his father’s will.

Percival Graves was an auror and respected leader. But also so very much feared. If someone could dodge the law they found punishment outside it and twice as worse. If they tried to take power from his father, they found themselves powerless. People who went up against Percival Graves always failed and paid so very dearly. All of MACUSA knew it as well. That the Graves were one of the first families and would remain one of the strongest. That they were the law unto themselves and not afraid to work outside it to drag people to their version of justice.

Someone so deadly, so formidable and compelling, made Newt feel so twistedly good so easily. Like working with his more dangerous creatures, there was a thrill to it all, the danger of the beasts who could kill him so easily. He could feel something so similar to that, as his father licked at his fingers, like some great predator.

“Papa,” Newt begged.

“Come now, do you think she could keep you? This Leta girl, do you truly think she would hold you better than me?”

Newt fought the answer, the truth potion forcing him.

“No,” he confessed softly, feeling a tear tumble down his cheek as his father smirked.

“We both know where you belong, the question is, how long will you be stubborn about it?”

Percival leaned in and took Newt’s mouth again, tongue diving in this time. He licked at Newt’s mouth as if he was cleaning him, tongue swiping every spot it could reach. He angles his head to slant their mouths better so he could reach more. Newt could feel his father doing as he had with his hand, wiping away any trace of Leta. He didn’t rush again, taking his time, each lick making Newt want to shake apart. It felt like his father was going to devour him.

Newt thought of Leta and all they had planned and he tried to pull away. His father’s hands had held Newt’s waist carefully went brutally tight and a hard magic grasped Newt all over, freezing him in place for his father to do as he pleased.

When he was done, Percival pulled back a moment, drawing in an uneven breath and then kissing Newt softly on the brow. He tipped Newt’s neck and pressed another kiss there, mouth opening up to kiss wetly, to suck and nip at his skin. His teeth dug in more, a slight reprimand as his father made a love bite on his neck, the spot throbbing by the time he was done. Pulling back, he inspected the mark before seeming pleased with it, his dark gaze turning to Newt’s wet eyes, unmoved by his tears.   

“Be a good child,” his father scolded him gently as he took his hand and pulled him over to the large couch in the study. Chairs on the other side of a long low coffee table. A fireplace roaring against the wall, made for communication and travel as much as heat.

Percival sat down and pulled Newt over his knee like he had been a misbehaving child.

“You will learn Newt, you will do better than this,” he explained as he cupped Newt’s arse and gave it a squeeze before he slapped him. Newt choked on a cry, his backside heating up under a single blow. Some sort of spell making the light punishment more aching.

Newt muffled another cry as his father hit him again. He spanked Newt over and over, each blow hurt more than the one before it. Newt fought tears as he sobbed softly.

His father’s hand finally stopped around the tenth strike, resting on his arse and kneading the aching flesh.

“I’ve never liked punishing you, never enjoyed it in the same way I do when I punish criminals or even when Theseus acted up. It always hurt me a bit, to have to upset you in anyway,” he explained as he rubbed Newt’s backside.

“I hope in the future you will learn to be an obedient wife. Should your poor behaviour continue I’ll have to go fetch this Leta and use her as a whipping body perhaps?”

Newt sobbed out and desperately shook his head in negative.

“Or perhaps Theseus? He could always take blows well, should he take them for you as well?”

Hot tears ran down Newt’s face as he sobbed brokenly. Theseus had always been the good son but the few times he had disobeyed his father he had paid for it swiftly. Never as badly as someone outside the family, never anything permanent, but still, painful punishments all the same. Newt had always been made to watch, to learn not to be a bad child. The idea of Leta or Theseus paying for Newt’s own actions was horrid. He could feel any intentions to fight begin to waver.

“You will learn,” his father soothed him. “With a bit of growing up, you’ll be a fine wife. Remember, you did ask for this, insisting you were ready.”

Newt whimpered, feeling fingers begin to dig between his arse cheeks, pushing them apart to inspect his hole.

“Lovely, what a pretty shade of pink,” his father praised proudly as his finger rubbed over the tight hole. Newt could feel it pressing, making him open up.

“Soaked as well,” Percival commented with pleasure in his tone. “You’ve been on potions since you were eight for that. To slick up when you're excited, to grow a womb and be able to carry children. Omegas take to it far easier, of course, I couldn’t do so with an alpha boy. But you, you were just perfect. I’ve always preferred men to women, but the soft sort. The omega kind.”

Newt could only tremble, perched over his father’s lap as the man caressed his intimate parts as if it was his right. Touching Newt so easily, pressing two fingers into him. It felt so wicked, those large digits sinking into his hole. The slick making it so much easier. Newt had always wondered why he grew wet there like a woman. But he had never linked it to such a thing. Always supposing it was a side effect of one of the many potions he took regularly as a boy and some he continued today. Newt had no real idea what they were now, only knowing his father insisted he take them. Some to help him sleep, some to help him detect and deflect poisons, other to help keep his body nourished if he missed meals, some to keep his skin so strong no blade could pierce it. Newt couldn’t even imagine what sort of depraved sexual potions his father was feeding him.

And he had always drunk them down so easily.

Even now, he knew he would still. His father was terrible and filthy but he would never hurt Newt, never want to truly pain him.

His father loved him.

Newt whimpered out when his father added a third finger to the two already opening him up. They sank into his hole, stretching it wide as the pushed their way down slow but firmly.

Newt reached out and clutched his father’s thigh for support and in a plea.

“Easy darling, you’re doing very well,” his father coaxed, patting Newt’s thigh with his other hand as he fingered his son open. Newt could feel the slide inside him, the motion of the fingers going in and then slithering up and out. The wet slick making it noisy.

Newt would never admit he likes fingering himself when he masturbated, that he almost preferred it over touching his cock. He supposed it was intended, that he had been shaped in some way to prefer penetration. Primed by his father to be made into a submissive wife. Despite the degradation and shame, some part of Newt was a touch impressed by the sheer depth his father had undergone to have a bride of his own making.

“Master?” A servant spoke softly and Newt tried to jerk up and away. His father dropped a hand onto Newt’s neck with swift speed. Shoving his face back onto the couch cushion as magic took his body and forced him prone. His sobs the only outward sign he was upset. That he was utterly mortified and thoroughly humiliated to be seen in such a way.

“What is it?” Percival asked, voice sharp at the interruption but not angered.

“About dinner tonight,” the servant, a young girl, began to explain a kitchen issue, some meat spoiled and not able to be served. His father responded calmly, all while he kept fingering Newt. Twisting his digits around and teasing him unrelentingly. The magic holding him down tugged at his nipples and ran along Newt’s mouth. It pulled on his cock and tingled over his skin that was all on display.

Finally, the servant left and once her footsteps faded away Newt felt the magic holding him release. He fought the urge to buck up and try to fight. Making himself stay still as he cried softly, covering his mouth as he sobbed.  

“Oh hush, you think that’s bad? You’ll be seen riding my cock in no time. I’ll have your wardrobe adjusted as well, to show off more skin. You’ve nothing to be shy about. I let you be meek so you didn’t bring any lusty attention but now I’ll expect you to present yourself with dignity. You are going to be my wife after all.”

Newt shook his head, weeping openly as his father continued to work his body. To sexually stimulate him, despite his indignity and sorrow.

“You’ll learn, I know you will,” his father assured him, finally pulling his fingers free. Newt felt horribly exposed there, as if he was opened up and would never close again. Percival pulled him upright, sitting Newt between his own strong thighs, Newt’s back settled against his chest so Percival could look over Newt’s shoulder.

With a gesture of his hand, a box clicked open and something gleaming and gold came across the room. It was a small metal frame, twisted into a curved shape.

“It’s a sleeve of sorts. A cock cage they call it. To encase you and never let you go, so you can never bury yourself inside someone. You’ve no business doing such things like that,” Percival explained. He reached down and cupped Newt’s cock, the length hard and dripping.

“Crocodile tears,” he teased and Newt shook his head in denial. He wasn’t playing a game, his tears were real and true despite his sexual excitement. The cock cage looked intimidating and painful and he shivered, looking away from it. Twisting so he could hide in the crook of his father’s neck. Newt had always felt the safest when he was with his father.   

“You’ll be fine,” Percival promised him, running a calming hand through Newt’s hair lightly.

“You need to be soft to put it on, however.”

His father’s magic called again and something came across the room once more.

It was truly bizarre looking. Three long appendages all twisted together, the base going thin and then flaring out into a round bottom. The crest of their family house was marked on the underside, gold gleaming in the light.

“Nothing but the best for you,” his father told him and Newt didn’t doubt both objects were pure gold and worth a fortune.

Pressed to his father’s chest Newt watched him pick up the strange object. The three long tentacles seemed to wake up, coming to life. They wiggled around, seeking.

“I thought you’d like this one. It’s alive you see, a little pet for you, made to live off your slick.”

Newt had a sudden dread for what this was meant for. If the cock cage was for his cock, then this would go into him? Surely not.

“Shall we try it?” his father asked, pulling Newt back a bit as he sat back and took Newt with him. Magic took his ankles and lifted them up, thighs spreading. Newt fought against it but the magic refused to let him deny it. Newt looked to his father pleadingly as he forced Newt’s legs wide.

“Papa, no, papa please,” he begged and Percival pressed a kind kiss to his brow.

“Hush now my boy, it won’t hurt, this isn’t meant to hurt you, darling.”

“It’s too big,” Newt insisted, tensing as he watched his father led the tentacles down his thigh. Their light touches teasing as they inspected his skin, seeking something, trying to press inward.

Newt tried to escape them but Percival held him in place as he eased them in. Once the tips were against his hole, they sank in eagerly, hurrying to bury deep into Newt. They were thicker than digits and longer too. Going further than his father’s fingers had.

Newt could feel them inside him, moving around, squirming about. It felt utterly dreadful.

“How’s that?” His father asked and Newt cried out, hips jerking. They were touching him inside, pressing and pushing. Finding that place inside Newt that made his knees weak. He sobbed out again, eyes clenching closed as they kept hitting it, unrelenting.

“Papa please, stop it, take it out. I don’t like it, I don’t like it,” Newt pleaded and he arched his back against his father’s chest, hips rolling as he cried out, louder now.

Percival chuckled at him, pressing kisses to Newt's neck, tongue and teeth teasing him as he hands cupped Newt’s flat chest and plucked his nipples.

“No, papa,” Newt fought the onslaught of sensations, pain and pleasure rubbing together eagerly, twisting into one another. Percival pulled on his nipples hard, making them ache as the tentacles hit that place and Newt moaned out. His whole body tensing as he felt himself come undone. Long spurts emerging from his cock as he broke apart.

Newt could only feel the hot burn of pleasure, everything else falling away under the intensity of it. It took control for a few breathless seconds, nothing but the good feral pleasure.  

Newt slumped against his father, gasping for breath. Tears coming again as his cock throbbed and the tentacles still moved inside him.

“Take it out,” he hiccupped, begging as hard as he could, looking up at his father distraught.

“You’ll get used to it, it’s time for you to embrace sex, darling,” Percival explained. He picked up the cock cage and Newt didn’t even have it in him to fight as his father took his limp cock in hand. He slipped it into the device and it was cold at first but beyond that, it didn’t hurt as the metal curled around his cock and trapped it permanently, his father’s magic shaping it snuggly.  

“It will be hard at first, but you’ll learn,” Percival sounded so certain. “How’s your rump?”

“S-sore,” Newt mumbled though, in reality, the pain was a hazy sort, the burn of the spanking fading. Not enough to really ache and mixed up with the aftershock of pleasure. The tentacles confusing his body to what it was feeling.

“Liar. The truth potion wore off quickly though, you’ve built up a good immunity,” his father commented as he turned Newt around to face him. He spread Newt’s thighs so they were on either side of his father’s own. His father’s erection straining against his trousers and very obvious.

“Be a good boy and return the favour?”

Newt trembled.

His father chuckled again, more amused than angered with his hesitation.

“Why don’t we work this way, when you misbehave, you’ll be punished. When you do good, you’ll be rewarded. Would you like that?”

Newt chewed his lip, unsure but a part of him already adjusting to this new reality. He didn’t want any of this but fighting his father’s will was like fighting a force of nature, there was no winning.

“Promise not to hurt Leta or Theseus?”

Percival sighed, looking fond as he cupped Newt’s face.

“Such a soft boy, always so caring. You’ll be a wonderful mother one day,” he complimented. Newt reached up one hand, curling it around his father’s wrist, waiting for an answer. Doing his best to look soft and sweet, his father often forgave him when he looked gentle enough.

“Very well then, we’ll keep this between us alone, no one else.” His father decreed.

Newt glanced up at his face, looking for a sign of a lie in his father’s eyes.

“Promise?” He whispered and his father nodded his head, looking like a great predator, amused with its prey.

“This, of course, depends entirely on how well you suck cock.”

Newt winced, looking down at his father’s erection. How hard could it be?

He sank down, pushing off his father to kneel on the soft carpet and inspect his father’s erection more closely. Percival cupped himself and gave it a light squeeze. He took Newt’s hand and guided him, showing him how to touch his dick. Newt leaned his face in, scenting the length through the cloth. It smelt heavy and somehow of his father. A faint smell of cologne clinging to his body as well. Something he always wore and was a comfort to Newt since he was a boy. He pressed his face to the length and let his mouth open to run along it over the pants. He was nervous to have it out but this seemed like a good way to test out what he should be doing in the first place. It felt terribly thick and large against his lips.   

“Taking it out usually happens before sucking,” his father huffed but looked so doting.

Newt fought his nerves and obediently undid his father’s belt and button, pulling the zipper with care not to catch on his underclothing. His under cloth was already wet, soaked from his eager cock. Newt could smell it much more strongly, his mouth watering a bit. Fighting the shame of what was happening, Newt focused on just doing well.

For Leta and Theseus he told himself, although a part of him knew he was doing this to please his father as well. The hear him praise him for his efforts, his father’s praise had always meant the most to him.

With careful fingers, he tugged his father’s cock out. It was much bigger than his own. Far too big to ever go inside him and Newt swallowed nervously at such an idea.

He pressed it to his mouth to distract himself, parting his lips to run them along the length of it. It was hard but the skin silky soft, warm under his mouth. It was so dirty and lewd but Newt made himself push his tongue out to lick at the cock a bit.

“You look like a confused kitten,” Percival teased but he was relaxed on the couch, peering down at Newt. He so rarely looked at ease and Newt felt a moment of pleasure that he was doing that, giving his restless father a moment of calm. He ran a hand through Newt’s hair lightly, resting his warm calloused hand against Newt’s neck and easing him closer.

“Try putting it in your mouth, sliding down on it. Mind your teeth or you’ll get another spanking.”

Newt looked up at his father apprehensively but nodded in understanding, sitting up a bit more to try as he was told.

He parted his lips to take the thick head into his mouth when he heard the stomping steps. Newt jerked back, twisting to the doorway as his brother came rushing in. He looked enraged to see them as they were, Newt on his knees with their father’s cock in his hands.

The hand on Newt’s neck tightened warningly and so Newt didn’t dare move away. Tears burned in his eyes in humiliation but he remained where he was obediently.

“I was just warming him up,” his father growled, true irritation in his tone. That brought both brothers up short. Percival was very patient with his sons, and when he was annoyed they both knew to step carefully. Newt glanced back at Theseus and then looked to the door, silently signalling to his brother to leave them.

“I agree with your brother, go somewhere else.”

Theseus hesitated and then seemed to shake it off, ever the foolishly stubborn one.

“I wish to marry Newt.”

Newt stared at his sibling, shock making his mouth part and hang a moment.

“I’m your brother!” He cried. Both of them! His own father and brother lusting after Newt in such a filthy way.

“I don’t care, I love you,” Theseus argued.

“Newt is not marrying you,” their father cut in with an impatient tone. Newt could feel his cock throbbing in his hands. He blinked at his father, feeling something stirring in his stomach. A bit like power, to have the ever patient man eager.

Percival looked down at him and seemed to sense his thoughts. The tentacles inside Newt coming alive once more. He hadn’t realized the went still. Now they moved and caressed his insides, touching that spot that made him twitch.  

“I would take good care of him,” Theseus insisted. “Leta is a manipulative bitch and I don’t trust her at all.”

Newt pressed his face to his father’s thigh, hiding his mortification as the tentacles moved inside him. He couldn’t even protest Theseus' false claim.

“Some random girl is not marrying Newt either,” Percival explained, his tone far more calm. But Newt suspect he was hiding his impatience now.

“Than who?”

“I will,” their father explained, gesturing to Newt, hands still on his cock. A hand cupped the back of his skull and moved Newt. It forced him back to the task at hand, his mouth opening just in time for his father to shove his cock in. Newt desperately opened up to avoid his teeth touching the length.  

“You would do well you recall what you were earning,” his father grumbled, reminding Newt. Theseus wasn’t one to argue with their father and when he did it always went poorly. If Newt didn’t do a good job, his brother might pay twice over.

“You can’t marry him,” Theseus sputtered, seeming to find himself after a moment’s pause.

“And you can?”

“It’s different,” his brother insisted. For his outrage, Theseus ignored what was happening before him. Not commenting at all on Newt kneeling naked, sucking on their father’s cock.

“It really isn't. If you must know, Newt was born for this. To be my wife. And you were born to be an omega.”

Newt could hear his brother moving, sitting down on a chair across from the couch. He struggled not to be distracted, focusing on the cock that was sliding in and out of his mouth. His father’s firm hand guiding his head with a grip in his hair. He was only forcing Newt down half way and already it felt like it might choke him. It barely fit in his mouth and Newt was utterly certain it wasn’t going to fit into his arse. The tentacles were still moving in him as well, pulling his attention as they teased him. His cock beginning to ache within the cage that refused to let it rise up into an erection.

“This is what you meant when you said Newt was the reason I was here,” Theseus said slowly.

“It is. I wanted an omega wife and so I had one made. You were a byproduct that I chose to keep so Newt could grow up with a sibling. I decided I would raise my successor rather than have someone eventually overpower me one day.”

“But Newt is yours,” Theseus sounded sour as he said it, as if Newt was an object he was being denied. He pulled off his father’s cock, taking shivering breaths. Newt looked over his shoulder as his brother, the man watching him with undisguised lust. His brother had always been kind and soft-hearted to Newt, this hunger in gaze felt new. But Newt knew it couldn’t be, it was far too deep to have just appeared suddenly, for the yearning to not have been lurking already.

“Newt is my little bride and off limits to you. In this one thing, I will not tolerate disobedience. You are my son and you’ve done me proud Theseus. There is very little I won’t forgive from you, but this is one of those things.”

Theseus huffed in annoyance.

Newt whimpered as his father moved him again, pushing Newt up to face Theseus and then bend over on the low table between them. Up on his hands and knees as his father stood behind him.

“I’ve spent many years refining this pretty omega, shaping him into my perfect wife and now he’s primed, a delicate treasure ripe for the plucking. And I will be the only one touching him,” Percival explained, reaching out to run his fingers over Newt’s backside. The tentacles in him going still as his father pulled out the magic plug, sliding it from his hole with a horrid wet sound.

Newt shivered, looking down at the rug and refusing to look up at Theseus who sat before him. Tears of humiliation pooling in his eyes as his brother witness their father doing this.

Three fingers sank into Newt, easily sliding deep and spreading out.

Newt shook his head, wanting it to stop but his father ignored him. Lazily fingering his opened hole as he pleased.

“My pretty boy, you’re going to like being fucked I think,” Percival mused, pressing his finger in such a way that it forced a sound from Newt. “I think you’ll love it.”

“Such a pretty cunt on you, so pink and fine,” his father praised, pulling his fingers back and moving behind him. Nervous, Newt looks over his shoulder and started a bit to find his father kneeling behind him.

“Wh-what are you doing,” he protested, honestly not entirely sure. Newt had always been kept away from sexual talk and such. He sat on this very couch as a boy while violence played out, people died. But nothing ever sexual happened around him. He had never seen his father with one of his wives or the whores he knew he brought around. All of that was kept away from Newt, he was to be pure, had no business with that sort. Every naive, Newt had listened to his father on the matter. Even at school, when sexual talk came up Newt evaded it, uninterested in what his father assured him was not worth his time. Now here he was, so sexually innocent he barely understood what it meant for a man to kneel behind him. Ducking his head down low.

Until his father’s tongue swiped over his hole, Newt hadn’t known people did such a thing.

“You c-can’t,” he gasped out, shivering at the strange sensation. The wet heat of a tongue running over his hole, pressing to sink in. Newt’s poor knees wobbled and his father pulled back suddenly. Magic helped him flip Newt over, back on the coffee table and belly up, his thighs pulled into the air so his ass was presented to his father. Without hesitation, Percival dove back in, tongue sliding into Newt.

Inside him.

“Papa, that’s dirty,” he whimpered, trying weakly to get away. His cock throbbing in the confinement of the metal around it. It was pressing against his length as it strained to fill out. It wasn’t a sharp pain but more of a dull ache.  

Percival licked at him as he pleased, unashamed as he rimmed Newt and enjoyed his slick. He sank in two fingers and spread them wide so he could lick deeper. Newt swallowed sobs, so mortified this was happening. More so with Theseus right there watching them, Newt’s thighs spread wide in the air and their father’s head buried between them.

“You taste divine,” his father praised, gently putting Newt’s rump down, letting him lay across the table, quivering.

“My perfect omega,” Percival coaxed proudly, petting Newt’s thighs lightly with one hand as the other sank into him again. Four fingers pushing insistently and exploring Newt’s body. Taking what they wanted. Newt already knew he liked that. There was no worry about pleasing or doing the right thing, his father would just take what he wanted. He would also teach Newt, show him how to perform sexual things. He had always been an understanding and patient teacher to Newt and he knew this would be no different.   

“With some time, I imagine I’ll get my whole fist into you,” Percival considered out loud and Newt shook his head in negative, certain he would never. He felt far too open already, a part of him being stretched that had never done so like this before.

“My darling boy, are you ready? Papa’s going to take his finest treasure now, his omega’s virginity.”

Newt sobbed out, tears starting anew.

“Please papa, no, please,” he begged and his father chuckled as if Newt was being silly, taking his trembling hand and kissing it gently.

“Hush darling, I’ll be careful, I would never hurt my baby boy.”

“Papa,” Newt wept, trembling as his father loomed over him.

“Trust papa,” Percival told him, leaning down to kiss his brow tenderly. He reached out a pillow cushion came to his hand. With care, he cupped Newt’s head and settled it under his head and made him more comfortable.

“Look at this pink cunt, it’s so eager sweetie, I bet you’ll take it so well.”

Newt shook his head, lifting his hands to hide his face.

“I can’t,” he pled uselessly.

He felt the fat tip of his father's cock rubbing over his hole, smearing his slick and Newt jerked up. Magic immediately pushed him back, taking hold of him so all he could do was the barest of squirming motions.

“It’s too big, please, please don’t hurt me, don’t rip me, papa,” Newt babbled, half panicked at the sheer size of what was about to go into him. It was far too large, far too much to fit without great pain.

“Fuck,” Theseus breathed and Newt choked a cry that he was there too, watching.

“Just try and relax love, it’ll go easier if you just let me in,” Percival told him. He was going very slowly but all the same pressing into Newt. Taking his body as his own.

Veela mated for life.

Newt might not carry that but he knew it was likely he did, that his father had made sure.

“I’m scared,” he whimpered and his father leaned down to kiss his cheek.

“Come then my boy, hold onto papa.”

Newt immediately scrambled to hug the man close, pressing their chests together as he trembled furiously. His whole life about the change, there would be no going back after this.

His father made comforting sounds as he took Newt’s thighs in his hands and began to push again.

Newt’s shook badly as he sobbed, feeling his father give a sudden shallow shove and the head finally sank in. The fat tip forcing Newt’s body open, making him submit and let it in.

Newt muffled a sob as he felt it, felt his father taking his virginity in every sense now.

“Stop,” he wailed, the burn of it far too much. It wasn’t like other pains he had taken before, somehow so much more intimate. “I can’t,” he was certain he would be ruined, unable to take such a thing into his small body.

“Be strong,” Percival told him, petting Newt’s hair as he sat up a bit, looking down at him as he pressed in a bit more. The pain didn’t hurt more but Newt could feel it inside him, his own father connected to him like this.

“You’re doing so well,” he assured Newt, hands firm on Newt’s thighs as he kept nudging more inward relentlessly. Unwilling to stop even as Newt cried and begged. He knew then there was no real escape, Newt had to take the ache, his father was giving him no choice.

“You can do it,” Theseus breathed, his tone off. Newt looked up at him, tears running down his face as their father sank into him. His older brother was relaxed into the plush chair, his own cock out as he masturbated. Watching them, touching himself as he watched Newt being taken. embarrassment and modification rushed over Newt in waves. He pushed his hands against his father’s shoulders trying to make him stop.

“None of that,” his father warned, his tone sharp but Newt was half panicked with fear and the knowledge that this was truly happening, he was going to be his father’s wife. His plans with Leta and life travelling breaking all apart.

“Newt,” his father warned again and Newt struggled harder, feeling the magic hold him tighter, an edge of pain now.

Percival took Newt by the middle, hand biting as he lunged hard abruptly. Newt wailed out as the rest of his father’s cock was slammed into him.

“Stop being a brat,” his father growled, body flush with Newt’s, his entire length inside him now.

Newt trembled, tears running down his face, body taken.

His father glared down at him but the harshness about him faded quickly.

“See what you made me do?” He scolded gently.

Percival leaned down and kissed Newt’s slack mouth, petting his hair until his focused his gaze on his father. Percival tenderly rained kisses on his face, loving even as he remained buried inside Newt. The burning and throbbing very slowly beginning to diminish.

“You must be a good child, a proper wife. I don’t like hurting you, but I will. You will be my little omega darling. You’ll learn,” his father reassured Newt. Sounding so certain, as if he had always known.  

Newt sniffed, shaking as his father hugged him close. His own arms crept around his father and clung desperately.

“Papa will take care of you, haven’t I always? Haven’t I kept you so happy all your life?”

Newt couldn’t argue that. His father had always been such a bright spot in his life, so warm and understanding, so protective but encouraging, such a perfect balance.

“Trust me, sweetie, it seems so scary right now, doesn't it?”

Newt nodded his head meekly.

“But I’m right here, I’ll always be now. We're tied together, forever and ever.”

Newt bit his lip, unsure what to think, his mind torn between despair and just wanting to be comforted.

“Do you hate me so much? Does the thought of being with me make you that sad?”

Blinking up, Newt looked at his father and shook his head in negative. It wasn’t upsetting at all. It was comforting and Newt knew that already. He had been so scared to be taken but the longer his father was inside him the more the ache eased. It hadn’t even been that bad really. He had expected far more pain, his body all torn up.  

“My good boy, you’ve done so well,” Percival told him kissing Newt’s brow.

“Can I fuck you now? Do you want me to wait some more, I don’t know if I can, you feel so perfect. Better than any wife or whore before. Better than your own mother,” Percival teased softly. His smiled warmly and kissed Newt’s neck, tongue tickling him until he broke and smiled. Newt squirming and fighting hysterical giggles.

“P-papa,” he protested and Percival pulled back, kissing Newt sweetly before sitting back. Newt’s gaze cut to Theseus, who was watching intently still. His look reading as he peered at them, taking it all in. He was comprehending the depth of his father’s tenderness for Newt, and with that the vast danger of putting hands on Newt. It should have been more upsetting. But it reminded Newt of family friends who knew better than to ever talk down to Newt, to even scold him. They all knew Percival would never allow such a thing, only he was allowed to ever punish Newt.

Only him.

“Deep breath,” Percival warned and Newt’s gaze cut back to his father, tensing a bit as the man pulled back a touch. Newt gasped out, something shivering up his spine at the sensation. Percival eased out of Newt, coming free with a little give. His fingers inspected Newt’s hole, his poor rim feeling so loose and open now.

“You’re fine, my strong omega,” his father complimented as he pressed back in and sank into Newt. He went with far more ease now, his full cock sliding without any jarring pain. Newt’s slick was making it all go smoothly, letting his father lazily rock into him a few times. The sudden pleasure making Newt’s body jerk in reaction.

“You feel that?” His father teased. “An omega cunt, I made sure you’d be extra sensitive to the right sort of feeling.”

Newt whined out, no longer fearful sounding. He clutched at the edge of the table he was laid over as his father rode him.  

“Papa…” he gasped out again, everything feels like far too much so quickly. His poor cock was throbbing in its cage, wanting attention and relief. Newt tried to take himself in hand but the cage stopped him from feeling anything. He whined in frustration as Percival began to move more quickly, pumping into Newt with fast, sure strokes.

“Oh my darling, you’re just warming up.”

Newt sobbed when his father pulled out, his body suddenly feeling empty in the worst way. He needed it, needed that friction back inside him. Newt had never known such a wonderful primal reaction before.

He went when his father turned him over, putting Newt on his knees on the low table. He moaned when Percival shoved back into him, thrusting harder now. It felt so wonderful. Newt had always been a bit of a wild boy, tumbling and running about. Wrestling with creatures and never one to be delicate. Now he loved this new roughness, this callous grip and furious pace.

Percival took Newt’s hands, pulling them both up and behind him. He used them as leverage to yank Newt into ever slam and also hold him up. Newt’s head bouncing with every claiming thrust. He sobbed out, his father holding his wrists so tightly as he fucked Newt.

Theseus groaned out, Newt looking over as his brother came into his fist. He swore softly as he peered at Newt, watching him lose himself slowly.

“Papa,” Newt whimpered, wanting to come as well, wanting that high. His body was excited so swiftly, as if he had been masturbating for hours already with no release. He felt over stimulated and pent-up, needing to release but unable to. The hard wet slaps echoing in the study, Newt panting for air, mouth open as he gasped and moaned loudly, uncaring who heard now.   

“I need, I need to come,” he cried, body worked up and aching for it, needing to just finish. It had come so fast upon him, surely some sort of magic.  

“Papa, please,” Newt begged and his father chuckled down at him.

He yanked Newt up and back, his shoulders hitting his father’s chest as the man took his chin and kissed him roughly. Newt shoved eagerly into it, tongue sinking into his father’s mouth to lick like an eager pet.

“Please,” he whispered against his father’s mouth, thighs trembling. His father’s cock buried in him and feeling so deliriously good. Nothing else mattered as much, the world feeling far away, the shame and humiliation not as important. Newt just needed to finish.

“You were just begging me not too,” his father teased, in no hurry as he slowly pulled back and rocked into Newt. Aggravatingly slow as magic held Newt so he could barely sway his hips frantically.

“I was wrong,” Newt confessed desperately. “I was wrong papa, so wrong, only you, please papa.”

“See how a good fucking changes you? Meddled with your mind? Do you think your Leta could work you up?”

Newt shook his head quickly.

“Never, not like this, I never felt like this, she couldn’t have fucked me, couldn’t have filled me,” he babbled, mind clouded by lust.

“No, she was just some child, she’d never have made you feel this good. A lifetime of mediocre sex, I save you from such a thing,” Percival explained, all while moving in slow maddening motions that were driving Newt crazy.

“Thank you, thank you for saving me, please, please fuck me hard again, be rough, own me, papa.”

“Fuck, look at you, as perfect as I imagined you would be,” his father admired him. He pulled out of Newt and he sobbed at the loss, feeling so terribly wrong without that stretch and weight inside him now. Newt’s mind was dizzy with it all, this hunger seeming to come out of nowhere but unable to be denied.  

His father sat back on the couch, legs spread and cock standing proudly as he patted his lap invitingly.

“Come sit in my lap,” he instructed and Newt scrambled to obey, fumbling to sit in his father’s lap and get his cock back into him. When his father didn’t move to do so, Newt reached out, shaking fingers guiding his cock back up into Newt’s hole. He sank down with a sigh, shivering at the pleasant feeling.

“There you go, ride me now, show papa you love it,” he commanded and Newt tried his best. Facing his father, he rested his hands on the man’s chest for balance as he began to bounce himself.

His father called a glass of amber liquid, some fine alcohol to one hand. He sipped it leisurely as Newt rammed himself down on his cock desperately. His father’s other calloused hand petting Newt’s bare hip. Sweat was trickling down Newt’s skin, his bare body gleaming in the morning sunlight. They must look so lewd, his father still fully dressed and drinking, looking in control as Newt straddled him completely naked and utterly frantic for every thrust.    

“How does it feel?”

Newt whimpered, trying to put into word the terrible pleasure that was consuming him. He had never know sex could be like this, could devour his mind so completely.  

“G-good, but not enough, I need more, I need to finish,” he fumbled to explain, feeling a bit lightheaded with it, hips rolling as he did his best. He wanted to come, needed to, but no matter how hard he slammed himself down he couldn’t seem to get off.

“Papa,” Newt whined out and his father chuckled at him, smirking as he put his drink aside and pulled Newt into a kiss. The powerful taste of whisky in his mouth as he kissed Newt deeply, claiming him.

The hand on his hip circled around him and Newt was lifted and turned. Settled on the couch with his father over him once more. Newt liked that better, liked feeling as if he was being held securely.

“Will you be my bride now?”

Newt nodded his head furiously, moaning out as his father began to thrust into him. Somehow so brutal so quickly, fingers bruising Newt’s waist as he slammed into him. Tight furious motions that pushed Newt down into the couch each time he rammed down. His weight so deliciously heavy as it hit Newt over and over. His thighs were spread eagerly and Newt pulled at his father’s fine vest and shirt, wanting him to lean down and touch him.

One hand slid up and pulled at Newt’s nipple, twisting and pulling it hard. Newt moaned out, light flashing behind his eyelids, body so close to finishing, just a tiny bit more. Everything built up so desperately.  

“Will you be my broodmare darling? Let me fill you up and breed you, a whole family from the womb I made for you?”

“Yes, w-whatever you want,” Newt sobbed out, the friction maddening, the animalistic thrusts, so dominate and owning.

Percival cupped Newt’s flat chest and squeezed, pulling at his nipples.

“Can’t wait until you fill out with milk, you’ll look so pretty with tits.”

Newt nodded, only half hearing him, willing to agree to anything at that point.

“Papa’s little breeder, my little wife,” his tone was going off, a growl coming into his voice. He was ramming so hard now, pumping furiously and Newt could feel it rising up finally. He howled out, clutching at his father as he finally, finally came.  

Everything pulsed blissfully high, nothing else matters beyond the pleasure coursing through him. Newt gasped for air helplessly, body froze as he came undone. He had never come like this before, never masturbated and felt anything like this. He knew immediately only his father would make him feel this. The veela bond settling between them, the truest and deepest love shared.

Newt trembled as he came down slowly, panting for his breath as he laid lax in the couch. His body feeling like he had worked it to its limits but in the best possible way. His father held himself above him, in no better shape. Drawing in deep breaths and looking so utterly handsome. A moment of less than the powerful stoic man the world saw. Just a man, face relaxed in pleasure, cock having filled Newt up.    

He sat back, easing out of Newt and he still felt a bit empty but nothing like before. His father waved a hand and Newt’s plug came to his fingers. He slipped it up into Newt and settled comfortingly, the tentacles wiggling deep and feeling nice now.

His father pushed Newt’s damp hair off his brow and leaned down to kiss him lovingly, soft and tender as Newt’s heart melted more. He already loved his father so deeply and now he was falling in love with him, feeling their bond deepen in new wonderful ways.

“It’s done then?” Theseus asked and Newt jolted a bit, trying to hide his nudity. His father’s hands were kind but firm as they stopped him.

“Be proud, you’re the head of this house now darling,” he kissed Newt’s knuckles and helped him sit up. Percival tucked himself back into his pants, calm and at ease with his nudity and Newt struggled to follow suit, doing his best not to hide away.

“It’s done now. Newt’s bonded to me. Aren’t you?”

Newt flushed when his father smiled at him warmly, feeling his chest flutter with this new blooming love. He nodded his head meekly, leaning forward to hide shyly in his father’s shoulder.

Theseus made an angry sound and jumped up, stomping away. He would be upset for a time, never liking to be denied what he wanted. But he would bow to their father’s will, it was the only time he ever did. Theseus would cool off and come to see Newt was not someone he could ever have.

“Let’s get you washed up,” Percival said and stood up, grunting as he held his back a bit. “I’m getting old,” he sighed.

“Don’t say that,” Newt protested, heart scared immediately.

“Don’t worry, I have a few decades in me yet,” his father reassured him with a smirk and wink. He took Newt’s hand to helped him stand and Newt felt a bit like a newborn colt on wobbly legs. Newt had no idea why they were so shaky but they were, trembling and ready to give out.

His father swept him up into his arms, magic helping him to carry Newt bridal style. He was still naked as they went down the halls. Newt’s face burned as he pressed a cheek to his father’s shoulder, trying not to let his embarrassment win over.

With the same care he had when Newt was a boy, Percival washed his body clean. A steaming hot bath was waiting in his private bathroom, clearly having been prepared by a servant. Newt wondered how far his father had planned, if he had known why Newt wanted to talk to him from the beginning.

He kissed Newt sweetly as he dried him off and rubbed a warm light lotion to his skin, working it in. Newt had always taken special care of his body that way, raised to do so. To always use finer soaps and washes, to soak his hair with oil as needed, to lotion his skin so it remained soft and silky. The scars he received from his creatures were all carefully treated, made sure to fade until they were barely there. Kept pristine for his father he realized.

Percival carried Newt to his own bed and the blanket rolled down as he set Newt into the cool sheets. It was only the afternoon at most but Newt didn’t protest, tired and ready for a nap. The pillows smelt of his father comfortingly and Newt sighed at his father kissed his damp hair lovingly.

“I’ll have your things moved into my room tonight, rearrange it as you please,” he told Newt who nodded his head sleepily.

He watched his father as he waved a hand and a picture transformed into a safe which opened to reveal various treasures, ancient family books and heirlooms, powerful dark magic artifacts. A black box came floating out and into his father’s waiting hand. The safe closed and turned back into the picture, Newt certain only his father could transfigure it properly.

Percival opened the box with care, undoing the curse wards and spells until the lid came off smoothly. He poured liquid gold onto the bed, the gleaming liquid shimmering with magic as it pooled on the sheet. Newt noticed his father pulling his wand out, he only used it for the most delicate and complicated of spells. His voice chanting lowly as the gold trembled and slithered over to Newt’s bare body. It touched his stomach, unepectedly warm before it split apart. Each of his ankles and wrists being encased in tiny delicate and gorgeous looking snakes. Decorative anklet and bracelets that served as shackles. A final piece curled up to his neck and rested snugly at the base of his throat.   

“They’ll not harm you,” his father explained. “They’ll protect you and tell me where you are at all times, so I’ll know and not have to worry.”

Newt yawned and nodded his head, a bit dazed still. He felt like he was floating a bit.

“You're lost in the bond forming right now but once you wake, you’ll be riled up again, so you need to be minded, my boy. These won’t let you leave the manor. Not until I’m certain you’ve accepted your new life and will be a good child.” His father leaned down and kissed Newt kindly again, tasting his mouth over and over. He turned his head up and accept the affection willingly.

“It’s like your precious creatures. All grow and mate eventually, feel the pull. They don’t mate with lesser partners. The only pick the strongest, the most lethal and powerful.”

Newt nodded his head as his father pulled the sheet and blanket over him, tucking Newt in tenderly.

“Do you know anyone more powerful and deadly than me darling? Any alpha more stronger? Who could protect you and your offspring better?”

Newt shook his head. There was no one else. His father was the best.

“My good boy,” his father smiled down at him and Newt returned it. He was certain his father was right. Even if Newt had regrets or worries later on, it was certainly true.

There was no one better than his father.

 

**Author's Note:**

> You made it! You dirty delightful souls. 
> 
> I would like to add more to this and probably will. At least another chapter, maybe two if I can't fit all I want into it. They will all be very sex heavy. All the smut with dark Percival breaking in his darling omega Newt. Smutttttt.


End file.
